Unbroken Bonds
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: His hand, despite being covered in blood, reached up to caress her soft cheek, Hermione, he whispered, wincing as if each word was draining his energy. I need you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I've been suffering from a writer's block and it's starting to get on my nerves, please forgive my if this isn't that good. Anyways, this isn't a one-shot so some of you might be delighted to know, I hope. P**

**Disclaimer: This is not mine. **

**Unbroken Bonds  
By Amber**

She sat in a chair, listing to the priest going on about the two people who had died in the war, the two people she loved most, the two people who were close enough to be family.

They slowly walked towards her, offering her their condolences and sympathies. She accepted them, not wanting to say much. She knew that Harry and Ron wouldn't have wanted her to grieve for them, she knew that they would probably want her to get on with her life but she could help it.

With tears cascading down her face, she tried her best to smile at the people present at the burial.

So had died in the Final Battle, so many she had lost count. All the people she had tresured she lost, often she found herself wondering, if this was the price of knowledge.

The Weasleys were completely wiped out with the small expection of the youngest, Ginny had taken the blow hard and often came to Hermione to confide in and talk. Hermione's parents managed to hide away from the Death Eater's raids of the muggle homes. The Longbottoms had all died, but before that Neville had managed to kill Bellatrix, he had died with his revenge completed. Too many. Too many victims. Too many lost ones.

They left sooner than expected, but she didn't mind, she stood near their graves, eyes wet and puffy, but she remained silent, her hands held a small box.

Inside it held a diamond ring that she had found on Harry when she found him in the chamber with a very dead Dark Lord.

With his last dying moments he had asked her to marry him, but she couldn't give him a direct answer, knowing her heart lay somewhere else. She let her eyes answer him as he gave a small shudder and stopped moving.

Hermione laid the box on Harry's grave, placing a small charm on it so no one could touch it except her, so that no one could steal it from his grave.

Ron's death was Heroic. He had been trained so that he knew more shields and counter-curses than Harry but Hermione never knew the reason. He had managed to shield himself from most of the curses that the Death Eaters were shooting at him,the only curse he was not immune to was the 3 unforgivable ones.

He made it a point to protect Harry if there were too many Death Eater's for him to handle, knowing that Hermione was capable of taking care of herself.

He had seen a Death Eater point a wand at Harry's back and utter the two words that would cause his best friend to cease to exist, she had jumped in front of the curse and Harry hadn't known Ron had died until he heard a body crumpling to the ground near him and caused him to look behind himself.

Hermione remembered Harry's cry as he saw their best friend on the ground, dead. But in Ron's eyes, a slight glimmer of contempt was there, as if he was happy that he had died for his best friend.

The cold December winds blew against her, her hair flew around her face as a small tear dropped from her face to the graves, she said her last goodbyes as she apparated away.

She apparated into her kitchen, standing there for awhile before suddenly hearing a familiar sound of someone apparating from somewhere behind her.

She turned quickly, reflexes from 6 months of training for the final battle gripping her tired form, her wand out as she walked towards the sounds of its origin.

There, standing in the middle of her living room was Draco Malfoy.

0000

His face was paler than normal, it almost looked translucent. He gasped at her, a hand outstretched towards her as he staggered. Seeing blood on his hand, her eyes widened.

A knife was lodged deeply in his stomach area, blood pouring out as Malfoy groaned and fell to the floor, his hand clutching the knife but unable to summon the strength to pull it out.

Hermione rain towards him, she managed to softened his impact on the floor as she asked, "Malfoy, what happened?"

He ignored her question, on hand reached up, despite the blood on it he used it to caress her soft cheek. "Hermione," he whispered. "I need you."

Tears that had gone when she came back home came back full flood, "Malfoy, who did this?" She held his deathly cold hand, eyes searching his for some answer but knowing she wouldn't get any.

Malfoy suddenly shuddered, as he lost consciousness, three words came out of his mouth that caused her heart to freeze.

"I love you."

* * *

She gasped, her eyes widened, but she knew that this wasn't the time to think about such things. She thought of Harry, _Oh god, Harry. _She thought bitterly, she knew that if Harry knew she was helping his enemy he would never forgive her.

Malfoy had never been a Death Eater, but Harry had never liked him because he always suspected that there was more than just a simple friend ship betweeen Hermione and Malfoy. And he was right.

_Forgive me Harry. _

Closing her eyes, she thought of the white-walled place, hoping that she wasn't too late to help him.

* * *

As she arrived at the hospital, Healer's swarmed around her, as if they had notified that she would be arriving and would be in need of help.

In a blink of an eye, Malfoy was in the operation room, and Hermione was still standing in a daze, as if unable to comprehend what was happening, what had happened, what he had said.

Sitting down on one of the chairs outside the Operation Room, Hermione had never felt so alone in her life.

**A/N: Read & Reveiw?**

**Love,**

**Amber**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! I've finally got this chapter done, I know it's short, but I had to think of what to write when I got this bad case of writer's block. Hope you'll like it! **

**Unbroken Bonds**

**By Amber**

**Chapter 2**

_I love him. _

Those were the first three words that Hermione Granger thought as she sat on the hard wooden chair, her head cradled in her hands.

All of it had happened too fast for her to grasp, first she was made Head Prefect with Draco, their friendship had slowly developed into something more, but neither of them had wanted to admit it to the other party.

She probably should have told Draco, but of all the things she was afraid of, perhaps being rejected was one of the worst.

Many hadn't known this, but when she had first came to Hogwarts she knew that many would look down on her because of her pedigree. So she had managed to gain many of their respect with her sharp wit and her endless studying to become the very best.

It wasn't as if she did not enjoy the respect and knowledge that she gained, but she was always afraid that one day it would all come crashing down on her as someone might see through her façade. But to her utter happiness, no one ever did, not even Draco.

Then, suddenly it was already the end of their seventh year, Draco was having trouble with his family because he didn't want to be helping the Dark Side, but Lucius insisted, in the end Lucius made Draco fight, but Draco did not have the Dark Mark upon his arm and did not have to obey the Dark Lord.

Draco had broken up with Hermione a week before the war, afraid of what the Death Eaters would do with both of themif they found out that they were together, but he hadn't told Hermione this, saying that she was simply a fling and she wasn't asclever as every one else had thought her be.Hermione was so confident that herbroken heart could neverbe put back together anymore, andhad sought comfort in Harry and Ron, but she hadn't told them that Draco was not a Death Eater.

Thankfully, they hadn't seen Draco during the final battle, for they had told Hermione that they would've killed him, themselves.

She had not gotten over him, still believing that the relationship that they had, all the things that they did, was real.

She refused to give up her hope that he would return to her eventually. When she had been fighting the Death Eaters she had been so afraid that the ones she killed and wounded had been him. Her relief eveytime she lifted their mask and found out that it wasn't him seemed to wash over her and give her strength…..and more hope.

When Harry had proposed she had been so shocked, after all, he knew that she had just gotten out of a relationship, she remembered his eyes as his last breath left him, filled with a mixture of emotions that he had wanted to express.

Closing her eyes now, she could not help but feel guilt that she might have done something, _said _something to let him know what she felt.

Her stomach formed a tight knot when she thought about Harry and Ron, her eyes clouded over but she quickly wiped them away. Both of them probably didn't want her to dwell over their deaths.

But as the Healers starting to come out of the operation room, all of their mouths set into a grim line, Hermione's couldn't help but allow a single tear fall to the ground as the knot twisted tighter than before.

**Did he die or will he live to see Hermione once again? Wait to find out! Want to help Amber? Click that Submit Review button down there and tell her what you think as well as make her day! **

**Lots and Lots of Love,**

**Amber**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realise quite a few of you have been waiting for a long time for me to update. I'm so sorry. Oh well, I'm back now. )**

**Writer's block gone and so, I've decided to grace all of you with an ending. I hope so anyways. **

**Enjoy! And don't forget to make me happy by pressing that purple button! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be. **

**Unbroken Bonds**

**By Amber

* * *

**

"Miss Granger," the Healer started slowly, "at the state that you brought Mr. Malfoy here, it's almost a miracle that he was still alive. You have to understand that he _did_ lose a lot of blood. "

Hermione couldn't stop tears from falling, she felt familiar with the tone of the Healer's voice. The reluctance, the urge for her to understand…almost all too familiar. "He didn't make it, did he?"

The Healer smiled warmly, "My dear, I don't believe I said that. All I said was that-"

He got cut off as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, "Look, I've been sitting here, crying my eyes out and thinking I would never have the chance to tell someone I love my feelings for him. I don't have the _patience_ for this," Hermione said angrily, "_did he make it or not_?"

The Healer chuckled, unnerved by the fact that the woman in front of him had managed to change from being distraught to being angry in a matter of seconds, "Yes, yes he did."

Hermione let go of the Healer, a feeling surging through her, something she hadn't felt for so long she almost forgot it existed, though she saw it almost every day.

Joy.

She rush past the Healer and into Draco's room, feeling her heart melt the moment she saw him inside, sleeping on the hospital bed, a slight smirk playing on his lips.

She almost laughed at the irony. It was as if he was smirking at _his_ own state.

Pulling a chair over to his bedside, she let her head fall on the bed, forgetting everything, letting her exhausted body have some rest for the night. For the first time since their deaths, Hermione was able to have a dreamless sleep; no nightmares of the war, no dreams that Harry and Ron were still alive before waking up and crying herself back to sleep, nothing. Peace at last.

* * *

"Hermione…"

Hermione woke to the sound of someone calling her name softly. She lifted her head drowsily, not recognizing her surroundings before everything came back to her. She shifted her head slightly to find a pair of icy-grey eyes staring at her.

She smiled, "Hey Draco…"

"Hey…" He answered hoarsely, he winced slightly as though just saying something was painful.

Hermione took a deep breath as she felt a new wave of tears overcoming her. Tears of joy, happiness that he managed to pull through, that he was _alive._ Draco lifted a hand to wipe her tears away, "Hey Mione, don't cry, I'm still alive."

She laughed through her tears, "You egocentric bastard, how did you know I'm crying over you in the first place?"

Draco smile, chuckling softly, he whispered, "I love you, you know. Your insults don't have the desired affect anymore."

Hermione looked away from him, "Draco, I need to know…"

He frowned; his hand that had been wiping away her tears moved to her chin and tilted her face so that she met his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Why did you leave me?"

He flinched as thought she had suddenly hit him, he had never thought she would be asking him this, especially not _now_. "Hermione…"

She reached up and intertwined her fingers with his, "Draco, I _need_ to know. Please, Draco."

He hesitated, but looking at her tear stained face and reasoning with himself, he realised: she _did_ have the right to know. "I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me. I didn't want the Death Eaters to know about our relationship, I didn't want them to hurt you."

Her grip on his hand tightened. "You could have told me," she said softly.

"It was too dangerous, Hermione. You have to understand. You and I both know that if the Dark Lord ever got to me through my father and made me a Death Eater against my wishes, my thoughts would be his. If that had happened I had to make sure he never found out that we were still together, secretly or not."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "I understand, and I love you too."

"I know you do." Draco replied, smiling ever so simply, wincing a little as his wound troubled him.

Hermione looked at him worriedly, "Who did this to you?"

Draco's eyes clouded over, there were some things even Hermione need not know. "An enemy of my past."

"Draco…"

He looked into her eyes, "Hermione, please, promise me that once I get out of here, once I've fully recovered, both of us will move on. Slowly, I'm sure. But we have to move on. I'm not asking you to forget your best friends, I'm asking you to remember them in you heart, for the people we love never really leave us, do they? Promise me that we can start over, rebuild our lives together. "

Hermione smile though a tear that had slid down her face as she blinked, he was right, and she knew it.

She leaned over and captured his lips with her own, kissing him softly, before breaking away and whispering in his ear.

"I promise."

* * *

**I'm sorry. **

**I feel as though it's a horrible ending. **

**Maybe cause I'm feeling rather depressed so I can't tell if it's a good ending or not. **

**Oh well, tell me what you think?**

**Oh yeah, 1 more thing. "The people we love never leave us." I didn't make that up, I heard it before, but I can't remember where. **

**Please, please, please Submit Review and tell me what you think?**

**Love,**

**Amber**


End file.
